


ten minutes (it was a million to one and a thousand to two but i only wanted to be next to you)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BEFORE NEW YEARS, I KNOW CRAZY RIGHT, M/M, bear with me here, but this is a new years fic, ok cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at a rooster teeth party on new years is not where a single person wants to be really, but there gavin is, and there michael is, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten minutes (it was a million to one and a thousand to two but i only wanted to be next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> im super duper excited to write this and t gonna be kinda short i think but ok here we go  
> P.S. the lowercase is intentional

gavin was alone. he wasn't lonely, but he was definitely alone. 

this wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't at a party, on new years, with the rest of rooster teeth.

it's not that he didn't love them ( _jeez, these guys were his family_ ), but it also made him realize how single he was. when he looked around, he saw geoff and griffin, burnie and ashley, miles and arryn, all sitting with each other, dancing, with each other, laughing with each other, and counting down the slow seconds until the ball dropped in new york and they could take a break from kissing each other to kiss again at midnight. honestly, it was exhausting.

and it's not like gavin was the only single guy at the party. barbara was there and single too, and so was michael. the only difference was that gavin had decided to mope in his single-ness, while barbara and michael were embracing it, mingling around and talking. so, basically, gavin was just being a prick.

burnie must have noticed that gavin was getting pretty sad, because he made his way away from ashley and over to gavin.

"hey, gav, got any plans for midnight? anyone you wanna kiss?"

gavin just looked around at everyone. "i dunno. maybe. there's still ten minutes left until midnight." he sighed. "who knows."

"jesus, gavin, what's or got your panties in a twist?" burnie saw gavin looking through the crowd at michael. "oh. it's more of a who, isn't it?" gavin nodded. "hey, you said it yourself, buddy. still ten minutes." he slapped gavin on the shoulder. "go get him, gavvo." at the end of his speech, burnie walked back to ashley, who was now talking to esther and gus. gavin looked back at michael and tried to make a decision.

nine minutes until midnight and gavin was making a "pros and cons of kissing michael at midnight" list in his head. the pros outweighed the cons.

eight minutes and gavin was trying to work up the courage to walk across the bar to michael.

seven and six minutes and gavin was thinking of reasons he shouldn't do it. there were none,

five minutes and he was starting to push his way across the room.

four minutes and he was almost there.

three minutes and he was watching michael talk to ray. his hair looked nice tonight.

two minutes and gavin was reaching slowly to tap michael on the shoulder.

one minute and gavin was turning michael around so they could look at each other. they just stood there for a while.

zero minutes and everyone was cheering and screaming about new years and gavin had planted his lips on michael's.

 

-

 

the next week, everyone knew about the new relationship, and burnie made sure to tell everyone he made it happen.

gavin wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
